


Kneazles and Occamies and Dragons, Oh My!

by Westpass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, just fluff and how Luna and Rolf meet, probably shooting canon in the foot but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: Luna's still new to this 'being a good friend' thing.But listening to their worries, she can do that....even if she'd rather be hard at work.Work meaning research (shush, Hermione).On dragons.





	Kneazles and Occamies and Dragons, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirial89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirial89/gifts).



It had been almost a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Luna could honestly say she didn't think she'd ever been happier. She and her father were safe, her friends were all right, and the last Wizarding War was over. 

She had bad dreams once in a while, but so did a lot of people. 

She and Hermione had both gone back to Hogwarts when the school reopened, to finish their education. Luna decided to take N.E.W.T.s in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions and Charms. She wanted to be a wizarding naturalist. She'd decided that she wanted to go out and _do_ exciting and new things, not just write about them. 

Harry had started training to become an Auror. He had plenty of duelling experience, so the Ministry of Magic didn't require him to sit N.E.W.T. s to qualify for the job.

So when he turned up at Hogwarts halfway through Luna's last year, she was a little surprised to see him in the Gryffindor common room. 

He invited her and Hermione to Hogsmeade, saying that he "needed a woman's opinion" about something.

Well, free butterbeer or Honeydukes sweets were never something Luna'd turn down. She picked up Ozy, her little Kneazle kitten, and followed them out of the castle. 

"It's like this," he said, sitting at a table across from them. "Ginny and I have been spending time together, and I...uh...Mrs. Weasley asked me yesterday if we had set a date for the wedding, so she could know when to have the Burrow ready..."

"And?" Hermione gave him raised eyebrows. 

"Hermione, they aren't engaged yet," Luna said gently. "He hasn't asked Ginny, nor she him--Is that right?" 

"No. I love her, it's not that. I just--" Harry struggled for words. "I love the Weasleys. But--" he glanced around nervously, lowered his voice. " I want to marry _Ginny_ someday, not Ginny and her mother. If you see what I mean. She still treats us like children sometimes who need Mum to decide everything for them. She even hinted that she'd like us to make our home in Ottery Catchpole. Ginny and I both think if we let her have her way now, there'll never be an end to it."

Hermione giggled, then caught herself. "Sorry. I just know what you mean. Ron and I had almost the same conversation a week ago, Harry. His mother is a sweet person but she doesn't take 'no' for an answer too well."

Luna shook her head. "You're all braver than I am. If I were Ginny, I'd just take Harry and go get married somewhere out of town. Hidden."  
That's if she ever meant to marry anyone. Deep down, she wasn't all that sure that she was the sort of person to be a good wife, or mother. Mrs. Weasley had had _seven_ children. How did anyone manage that?

Ozy popped his head out from where he'd been hiding up her sleeve. He rubbed his head against her hand, purring softly. Luna smiled a little.

"You think we should elope?"

The eager note in Harry's voice roused her from her thoughts.

Oh no, no, **nooo** . Luna was not about to get stuck with the blame for this if Harry actually took her idea seriously. "I think the woman's opinion you need to put first is Ginny's. But maybe you should ...sort of hint at it? Get some space between you two and Mrs. Weasley. You don't need her permission, you two are both of age now. So--stop waiting for her to arrange things, is what I meant. Do it yourselves. Actions, not words."  


Harry looked disappointed. Before he could say anything else, Hermione spoke up. 

"You're not brave, Luna? Since when?" she asked incredulously.

Harry blinked at that, too, giving Luna a surprised look as he mentally replayed their conversation. He frowned a little. 

"I didn't mean that, just...I've been trying to work up the nerve to tell my father I don't want to live in England anymore." 

Her friends stared at her, taken aback. 

"Have you had a row with your father?" Hermione asked. 

"No, it's not that. I just mean, I want to leave for awhile, but I think this is how _he'll_ take it. " 

"Where did you want to go?" 

"Romania."

"What's--Oh." Harry grinned. "Magical creature studies. You're hoping to work at the dragon sanctuary?" 

Luna nodded. "Charlie Weasley was nice enough to give me a reference. So now, I have to present myself to their office at Bucharest for an interview."

Ozy jumped onto the table, walking over to the edge. Harry reached out to stop him falling. 

A stranger walking by paused, and offered the kitten a pat. Ozy purred loudly. 

"Hello." The man's voice was friendly. He was tall, thin, and brown-haired, with kind blue eyes. He glanced at Luna. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but... did I hear you say that you hope to come work with us at the Draconic Sanctuary?" 

"Us?" Luna asked.

"My name is Rolf Scamander; I'm a magizoologist." He set down the briefcase he held, offering a handshake. 

Luna clasped his hand in hers. His fingers were warm, she noticed, and work-roughened. "Luna Lovegood." 

"Scamander?" Hermione squeaked. 

Rolf concealed an eyeroll, though Luna caught it and gave him a wink. He smiled. "Yes, those Scamanders. Newt Scamander is my grandfather." He said it with a tone that suggested he'd had to answer that question a few too many times. 

"Hermione used to sleep with that book under her pillow," Harry joked. "She gets like that about famous wizards, especially magical experts."

"I did not!" Hermione turned red. Luna pulled out a chair for him to sit. He joined them.  
They chatted for a bit. Rolf had attended Hogwarts, but several years before they'd started. "Hufflepuff," he confirmed. "It's something of a family tradition, though my sister was sorted into Ravenclaw. " 

There was a chirping noise from his briefcase. He quickly reached for it, as the case began to rock, as if something was trying to get out. 

" _Hypnos Avia,_ " Luna murmured. The noise trailed off, and the motion stilled. 

"Thank you." Rolf said gratefully.

"You're transporting an Occamy?" 

"I was asked to bring one to Hogwarts, for the Care of Magical Creatures instructor to display at one of his lessons." 

"I've read about them, but never seen one. Dragons though...I saw a few of those at the TriWizard tournament. Reading doesn't really show you what they're like.  
Those were grown though, not hatchlings. "

"Very true. They are amazing creatures, but you never want to let your guard down. Too many people get overconfident. They are never pets," Rolf warned. 

Luna smiled wryly. "Neither are thestrals."

Rolf took that in, and didn't ask the obvious questions. "I haven't met anyone who's seen those in person. They're fairly rare themselves. Trade?" he offered. "I'll tell you about what it's like caring for young dragons, give you a few tips, if you'll introduce me to the thestrals at Hogwarts." 

"I can try, but if you can't see them, they tend to shy off."

"I have a discernment charm that will let me see them temporarily. " 

"Trade it is, then, Mr. Scamander. "

"Call me Rolf? 'Mr. Scamander' makes me think of my father." 

"Then it's Luna. Another butterbeer, Rolf?"


End file.
